That Special Someone
by eyeslikeachild
Summary: April just wants to know who that special someone is, and what's inside that box they have. But they don't tell her, until the dance...- A twoshot! Enjoy!
1. Curiosity and Jealousy?

**A/N: Hope you enjoy my first Fanfic of Harry Potter! The twins are one of my fav charcters! :) Team Twins! WooHoo!**

**I don't own Harry Potter sadly enough T.T *Cries* But the most awesome and amazing person does though! That is someone we ALL know! ;)**

* * *

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

I sighed playing with a piece of my straight brown hair. The twins told me to stay here, so they could get something. I had no idea what they were getting, who knows what goes on in there mischievous minds.

I chewed on my nails, it was a nervous habit, usually when I'm fidegty. Then I heard laughter, it was them. "Hello, darlin'," Said one of them and I felt another breath on my left shoulder. "Did ya wait just for us?" Said the other, I turned around to be faced with their chests.

But I managed to look up to the Weasley twins. They were both smirking and carrying something. I looked at them curiously. "What is that?" I said pointing to the strange small cardboard box.

They both exchanged glances, their evil smirk never fading off there faces. "Just somethin' for somebody special," Said one of them, which I knew was Fred. When you've been the Weasley twins childhood friend all your life, you would know by now which is which..hopefully.

"Yup, someone _real_ special," George said putting an emphasis on _real_. I rolled my eyes, but my curiosity got the best of me. "Who is the special someone?" I asked, walking in front of the twins. "Why do you wanna know, dearest April?" One of them asked.

That made me wonder, why did I want to know. Who cares if it was for someone they liked, it wasn't going to bother me. Was it? "April...Earth to April! Is anyone there?" They said waving there hands in front of my face.

I frowned at them and slapped there hands away. " Quit it, why don't you!" I snapped at them, where did this come from. They looked surprised, and exchanged glances.

" April! Why oh why?" Said the unidentified twin, which I realized was Fred.

"Why, the change of heart?" Said George.

Then they both smirked. I didn't understand why they smiled like that. "Or are you jealous!" Fred said pointing a finger at me. I gaped at them both.

"I am not!"I shrieked, I stamped my foot. And turned away from them, crossing my arms.

"Oh dearest brother Fred, I think we made lil' Lottie, angry," George said snickering.

"We don't mean to make you angry, dearest," Said Fred smiling at me.

I glared and stomped off, they make me so frustrated and with their wise ass jokes, they make me see like an idiot.

But they caught up easily since they had long legs, gosh I hate there legs right now. "So, are you not talking to us?" Fred asked on my right side, he seemed slightly anxious.

I stopped and turned at them raising an eyebrow. "Congratulations, Sherlock you've figured out a great mystery!" I said my voice dripping with sarcasm. They both frowned simultaneously. "There's no need for you to be rude," George said and strode off arrogantly.

"Come young, Forge," He said with his nose in the air, Fred followed and they were off leaving me alone in the corridors.

* * *

I huffed and plopped on my bed. Ginny and Hermione were here. They were two of my best friends, well they were the only girl friends I had mainly. " Let me guess did you have a fight with Fred and George?" Said Hermione she had her nose in a book.

She could always no what's wrong with me without looking up. She knows me a little too well, it's kinda creepy. "Oh what they'd do this time, April?" asked Ginny.

She was the younger sister, I always wanted. "They won't tell me what's inside that cardboard box, or for one thing who it's for?" I said sitting criss cross applesauce.

Hermione looked up from her book and shot a glance towards Ginny, who returned it. "There's something your not telling me either!" I wailed, I collapsed face first in the pillow.

"Oh it's not that, it's that we can't tell you, we're so sorry April," Said Ginny I felt her sit down beside me on the bed, she patted my head.

I looked up at her making my big brown eyes widened and pulling out my lower lip into a puppy pout, Ginny could not resist the face.

She gasped. "April that's no fair! You know I can't say no to that face!" She said standing up. "Okay enough both of you! April, enough with the bambi eyes," Said Hermione.

I sighed and fell back on the bed. "You guys aren't being very fair," I said looking at the blank ceiling. I said a spell and it gave me my royal blue ribbon to tie back my short messy straight brown hair.

"Oh yes! That's what we forgot!" Said Hermione all of a sudden. "What is it?" Ginny asked her I stood up straight.

"Did you guys find dresses for the ball?" She asked. I shook my head, but Ginny nodded her head she was beaming with excitement.

"Yes! It's a wonderful shade of green, it reminds me of a forest," She said.

"What about you, April?" Hermione asked, Ginny turned to me.

I shrugged. "I don't know," They both gasped. "We have to find you one immediately!" Hermione said.

They dragged me along the shopping trip as usual.

We made it back to the dorms, and I plopped down. "Goodness gracious, you guys sure know how to shop," I said.

"Yup, we know," Hermione said putting down the bags. "But now you have to make up with my brothers," Said Ginny.

I sighed. "Your, probably right," They smiled. "Now shoo shoo, go ahead and apologize," Hermione said, pushing me out of the dorm. I was going to say something but she closed the door in my face.

I huffed and went to go find the twins.

* * *

**R & R please!**


	2. To The Oblivious Little Lottie

**A/N:I don't own Harry Potter...The awesome person does! :) lol**

**Merry Christmas!**

**I finally got new books, hooray! *Does a dance***

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

I looked everywhere for Fred and George, and I realized where they might be. I did a spell and I was outside of there Joke shop.

That's when I saw a flash of red. Yup, there here alright. I knocked lightly, I heard shuffling and the door open to reveal Fred.

He frowned slightly. "George, the rude Lottie is here," He called and George came out. "Humph, we better have an apology," He said.

I sighed and switched my feet. "Yes, I'm sorry guys, okay," I said, I bit my lower lip looking around the place.

They exchanged glances and raised an eyebrow. "We forgive you," Said Fred.

"But you have to make a deal though," George said. I smiled that my best friends forgave me, a part of me actually kind of missed them, which was weird because we only were apart for like four hours.

"You have to come to the ball with us," I gaped at them, were they actually asking this. I couldn't even imagine going with these blokes!

"Uh..." I trailed off biting my lip. Crap, what a mess I'm in right now. They walked in front of me and bent down to my level.

"We'll tell you who the special person is," said Fred.

"If you go with us to the ball," finished George.

I had to give in right then and there, because my curiosity was burning in my mind right now. "Okay, I'll go to the dance," I said a little to quickly.

"Good we'll meet you later then," They both said. I gaped and before they were gonna shoo me out I stopped them.

"Hey! You were gonna tell me! You promised!" I said, crossing my arms. They laughed. Yes, they just laughed.

"Oh dear, you actually thought that!" said George clutching his stomach.

"That's a marvelous joke, April," Fred said, and they pushed me out. Before I could say something they closed and locked the door in front of my face, just like Hermione did. Great.

* * *

I put on the soft blue dress. It was royal blue. It had straps and went down to my knees, and had some slight gold specks. It was truly gorgeous. Hermione and Ginny were right, it did make my creamy skin glow. _**(A/N: Pics of dress on my profile, with the shoes too)**_

I had on three inch gold heels. My hair was less messier and a little more proper looking for the important ocassion, I let my side bangs go loose on my left side of my face while my right side of my hair was clipped back with a silver flower shaped barrette.

I kept fidgeting with my dress not feeling comfortable. Hermione and Ginny gasped. "My goodness, April!" Ginny said and hugged me, she was beaming looking me up and down.

"You look like you would be a model," She said. I simply shrugged. I never liked the attention, it made me feel uncomfortable.

"You do! You really are beautiful," Said Hermione. I shook my head. "Don't give me all the attention, you guys look breathtaking as well," I told them, they both smiled. "Let's go," Ginny said and we left the dorm room.

We hooked arms and went off to our dates. I tried looking for them and found there backs turned from me and they were facing the punch bowl. I smiled, and walked towards them, hoping not to trip in these death traps.

I tapped both of there shoulders, they turned around at the same time and looked down. There eyes widened and they gaped at me. I blushed as they kept staring in awe at me. "I don't think you wanna catch any flies," I told jokingly and they snapped out of it closing there mouths.

They scratched there heads looking flustered themselves. "Uh...sorry," Fred said.

I noticed they had the box with them. "Are you giving it to that special someone today?" I asked them. They exchanged glances and smiled.

"Yes, we are," They said in unison. I nodded getting a cup of punch also. I took a sip and set it down. A slow song came and I sighed.

I heard coughs, and I looked to be faced with a box. I jumped back slightly. "What are you doing?" I asked them.

"Here you go, April," Said Fred, I looked at them both. "Wha-? But this is for _your_ special person," I argued.

George sighed and shook his head chuckling. "Silly lil' Lottie, _you are_ the special person," He said sincerely.

I gaped at them, they smiled genuinely. I took if from Fred's hands. I opened the box and found a little box. I bit my lip and opened it, and gasped. It was the most beautiful, charm bracelet!

It was a heart and had sparkling little diamonds engraved in it , and the chain was silver. They knew I always wanted a charm bracelet. **(A/N: Pics of charm bracelet on profile)**

"Do you like it?" George asked, I felt tears well up in my eyes, at there act of kindness. I nodded my head and hugged them both. "Thanks you guys," I said, but it probably sounded muffled since I was buried in their chests.

"You were always a special person in our lives," Said Fred as he patted my back.

"But you were too oblivious to even realize you were," said George, I looked at them and glared.

"I'm not oblivious," I said, wiping some tears. "I just don't realize things that are shown right in front of me," They rolled there eyes.

"Oblivious," Fred sang. I rolled my eyes, and put on the bracelet, it fit perfectly on my dainty wrist. Then all of a sudden Fred and George bent down and kissed my cheeks.

One on each side. I blushed. "To our best lil' Lottie!" They said in unison, and ruffled my hair.

I laughed and the night was great, we danced and laughed it seemed like they changed a little. But Hermione pulled me off the dance floor. "What it is?" I asked her, I was eager to go back to dancing.

She giggled and pulled off something from my back. "And dance with this on your back all night," She said showing me the piece of paper. It read:

_Pull my skirt up for free._

I growled knowing who did it. They were sneaking away when I yelled. "FRED, GEORGE!! YOU JERKS!!" And I ran after them.

Looks like somethings will never change.

* * *

**R & R please!**


End file.
